Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compounds having retinoid-like activity. More specifically, the invention relates to compounds having an ethynylbenzoic acid portion and a second portion which is a 2-substituted tetrahydroquinolinyl, thiochromanyl, or chromanyl group. The acid function may also be converted to an alcohol, aldehyde or ketone or derivatives thereof, or may be reduced to --CH.sub.3.